1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial nail composition to be formed on a natural nail or an artificial nail, which is used by applying the composition on a surface of the natural nail or the artificial nail and polymerizing the composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an antibacterial artificial nail composition containing a (meth)acrylic acid ester compound having a 10-undecenoxy group and an ethoxy group, an antibacterial filler, a polymerizable monomer and a polymerization initiator. Use of the composition of the present invention provides an artificial nail composition whose cured article has the antibacterial effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nail art means makeup or decoration of nails of the hands and feet. A shop for nail art is called a nail salon and a nail art technician is called a nailist. Various nail art goods are commercially available and there are many women who perform nail art with skill equivalent to a professional.
An artificial nail material in which a dental normal temperature polymerization resin is applied is excellent in strength and durability when compared with a manicure in which a lacquer coating material is applied, and is therefore accepted by some professional nailists. However, because of stimulation derived from an acrylic monomer, irritating odor and poor operability, the artificial nail material did not sufficiently spread among general nailists.
Recently, a gel nail having improved odor stimulation or operability of the artificial nail material using the dental normal temperature polymerization resin has dominated the market. A gel nail which is currently commercially available is a high-viscosity liquid material containing a (meth)acrylic monomer and a photopolymerization initiator as main constituent components, and is cured by irradiation with ultraviolet rays. The commercially available gel nail is less likely to cause odor stimulation and skin stimulation and has satisfactory operability, and is also rich in color when compared with the aforementioned artificial nail material in which a dental normal temperature polymerization resin is applied. Therefore, the commercially available gel nail is now accepted by a lot of general nailists.
Furthermore, the gel nail is characterized in that it exhibits satisfactory durability of an artificial nail and can maintain beautiful appearance for several weeks when compared with a conventional manicure in which a lacquer coating material is applied and a conventional artificial nail material in which a dental normal temperature polymerization resin is applied. However, there is a problem that various nail disorders and diseases onset under an insanitary environment in a state where an artificial nail is attached over a long period. One example of nail disorders and diseases is generally so-called green nail caused by propagation of a kind of molds on the nail, which is Pseudomonas aeruginosa infection and is caused by secondary bacterial infection, and perionychia, nail tinea and onycholysis are also exemplified. Such infection is a familiar example and an artificial nail composition having antibacterial properties is desired.
Undecylenic acid or a derivative thereof, for example, an ester and a metal salt thereof, particularly an alkali metal salt or an alkali earth metal salt is known for its various characteristics. For example, pediculicidal activity of undecylenic acid or a derivative thereof, particularly a lower alkyl ester derivative is reported in Japanese Patent No. 3,127,289, and JP-A No. 10-53522. Also, antibacterial activity of undecylenic acid is reported in JP-A No. 10-158162.
JP-A No. 2004-210665 discloses an antibacterial treating agent containing, as an active ingredient, an esterified compound prepared by an esterification reaction of undecylenic acid and a compound having a polymerizable unsaturated group. Specifically, the antibacterial treating agent has a feature that antibacterial activity lasts over a long period since it has a wide antibacterial spectrum ranging from true fungi to Eumycota and has remarkably high antibacterial activity and is also immobilized in a polymer when the antibacterial treating agent of the present invention is processed into fibers. Also, since the antibacterial treating agent can be used using a very small amount of a resin and has no toxicity, it can be widely applied and exerts a remarkable effect capable of exerting the antibacterial effect over a long period.
Regarding an antibacterial filler, JP-A No 8-165216 discloses that a Ag, Cu, Zn, Ni-substituted type filler represented by the general formula 2 exhibits satisfactory antibacterial properties against molds.
JP-A No. 8-245326 discloses a method for producing a zeolite, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2,512,324 discloses that a Ag, Cu, Zn-substituted type zeolite is effective against halitosis or stomatitis.